<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Танец by MalkavianKsenia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922461">Танец</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia'>MalkavianKsenia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У Стива Роджерса свой танец.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 days - 100 drabbles for different fandoms [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Танец</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>100 дней - 100 драбблов по разным фандомам.<br/>https://78.media.tumblr.com/0a77d1a4efab8ae59e42d0048f73cd2f/tumblr_nyquup6egz1tb9s1do5_1280.png<br/>День 1. Танец</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Стив Роджерс заворожен танцем огня. Он задумчиво смотрит на пламя от горящей машины, на объятые ярким жаром обугленные тела, на лижущие язычки пламени на ближайших деревьях и знает, что танго битвы прошло в чётком ритме. Приказ, огонь, два шага влево, удар, выпад, выстрел. Стив танцует со всеми, он маленький механизм в огромном отряде, двигается в размеренном ритме, контролирует свое тело и не слушает голос разума. В голове чисто и пусто, он посреди огня, в мешанине свистящих пуль, в брызгах крови и одновременно со спокойным сердцебиением. Он гибкий и крепкий, выкручивается из захвата и бьет, бьет, бьет, отступая ногами назад. Разворот, и кулак находит следующего противника.<br/>
      Раз, два, три… Раз, два, три…<br/>
      Стив заворожен самоотдачей безликих солдат. Они распределяются по периметру, отчитывая толстой подошвой ботинок слаженный ритм. Стиву слышатся далекие удары барабанов, тонкий мелодичный свист флейты, и круг отряда смыкается вокруг здания, наступает со всех сторон и атакует. Музыка глохнет лишь на миг, чтобы возобновить свою мелодию с новой силой. Роджерс считает вслед за внутренним метрономом, он погружается в дивный танец битвы снова. Выстрелы, удары, звук шагов и грохот взрывов — его музыка. Тело, — словно одаренное Терпсихорой, — выдает замысловатые па. Сыворотка бежит по венам, добавляет сил и ощущений. Стив пластичен и целеустремлен.<br/>
      — Танцуй, — стонет под ним Баки, и Стив танцует, двигает бедрами на твердом стволе, упираясь коленями в твердую кровать, пытаясь забыть картины битв перед глазами.<br/>
      В воздухе висит запах гари и пороха, а Баки бесстыже красив и распутен. Его глаза поблескивают в темноте, тяжелое дыхание добавляет красоты их звучанию.<br/>
      Стив упирается в потную грудь ладонями, боясь сломать грудную клетку, но слышит неровный стук сердца самыми кончиками пальцев, дурея от такой возможности. Секс — другая битва. Дыхание, шлепки, стук пульса и отчаянные стоны. Стив слушает музыку, он находит партнера и окунается в танец с головой.<br/>
      Через семьдесят лет его танец повторяется. Он стоит плечом к плечу с новым отрядом, и музыка звучит по-другому. Она течет быстрее, подгоняя и кроя свой ритм и темп под новое столетие. Роджерс подстраивается. Он гибкий и крепкий. Он ищет Баки, чтобы станцевать с ним свой самоотверженный танец.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>